fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fangosai
|weaknesses = |creator = Original Creator: BannedLagiacrus Adopted by: Nrex117 }} Fangosai is a Rhino-like Fanged Beast, created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Fangosai has the basic body shape of a rhino, however, it has a few key differences from them. Unlike rhinos, it has a long bat-like tail that it can raise up to spray urine from its backside like a skunk. On the sides of the tail are small jagged spikes for striking foes from behind. On its back is the brownish stains of mud and a few large violet flowers that have grown its back from the fertile mud. Fangosai has tiny black eyes covered by an armored eyelid. Above its eyes are two horns and one large nose horn. The nose horn has a small hole used for breathing while under the mud. Its skin is leather-like with a brown-blue hue to it, though its back is covered in dried up mud and the large violet flowers. When enraged, the flowers on its back will turn black and steam will come from its nose horn. Habitat Fangosai are only known to inhabit the few scattered pools in the Salt Plains. Attacks and Moves Fangosai shares movements and attacks with Gammoth, though performs them quicker. However, most of its attacks are unique only to it. Awakening: Much like Barroth, Fangosai starts of under the mud in Zone 2 of the Salt Plains where only its back and horns can be seen. When it spots hunters, Fangosai will burst from the bog and shake mud off its body at a fast rate in order to incase nearby hunters. If hunters are near it when it awakens, Fangosai will knock them into the air for large amounts of damage and can cause Muddy. Warning Spray: It turns to face the hunters, with its rear end exposed, before roaring at the hunters and spraying a powerful urine at hunters it stares at. Its roar is Low Grade and its urine can cause Soiled. This is also how it enters Rage Mode. Frontal Bodyslam: Charges at hunter with its horn scarring the ground before quickly raising up and smashing the ground with its front legs. If in mud or water, this attack can cause Muddy. Getting Dirty: As hunters fight Fangosai, salty debris will form around part of its body (Back, tail, and backlegs). This debris will slowly cover its body as it fight, though it doesn't act as armor. Instead, much like Taikun Zamuza, when the debris is hit by a hunter the salt will be knocked off its body and make a salty cloud that makes it harder to see. If hunters aren't able to evade in time, the debris will cause Salty instantly once knocked off. Rhino's Charge: Fangosai stomps the ground two times with its front legs before charging forward with shocking speed and as dirt scatters pass it quickly. It'll target one hunter with this charge and run right pass them when it finishes the charge. This attack's speed can easily catch hunters off guard, but the attack strength can easily take out weakened hunters. Horn Sharpening: If a zone has trees or mounds of salt, it might do this move. Fangosai will walk towards the object, lower its horn, and begin to use the item to sharpen its horn. By sharpening its horn, Fangosai will increase the attack power of all attacks dealing with its horn for the rest of the battle until its broken. Side Horn Stab: Quickly turns left or right as it swings upward with its powerful horn, sending hunters flying. Homing Gallop: It runs with its head held up high, while chasing down a hunter it has targeted, as it looks at them with this intense stare and tries to run the hunter over. This attack does mild damage. Backing Up Tail Whips: Fangosai takes a few steps back and swings its tail from side to side four times to damage hunters. In Rage Mode, it will fire urine as it swings its tail, causing Soiled. Fear Toxins: In Rage Mode, the flowers on its back will turn black in color and become a new hazard for hunters. After doing certain attacks now in Rage Mode, it will shakes it body occasionally like Gravios. This causes this violet pollen to fall off the flowers, giving it a new opening. This pollen causes Fear (The hunter falls back, tries to run away for a short amount of time and stumbles and falls down again before he/she gathers him-/herself again). In order to get rid of this hazard, hunters need to mount it three times or break the flowers off its back when it is knocked down. Jet Spray!: Fangosai slams its tail on the ground before raising up its rear end and firing a large beam of urine at the hunters behind it, causing Soiled. This urine will slowly lose power as it fires it before it turns into a few extra short range sprays. This attack leaves Fangosai open to free hits. After finishing the attack, Fangosai will roar. Flashed Angry: If hit with a flash bomb while calm, it will instantly go into Rage Mode. Quick Warning Sprays: Sprays in one direction before quickly turning and doing it again in another. This attack cause Soiled. Muddy Bodyslam: If in water or mud, it may perform this attack. Fangosai rears up like Gammoth and slams its tramples the ground multiple times, sending mud flying in multiple directions. This attack can cause Muddy. Turning Horn Stab: Quickly swings its horn upwards as it turns towards hunters behind it for quick chip damage. Launching Ambush: Fangosai's strongest attack. Fangosai pretends to prepare a charge, but takes longer than usual before it thrust its horn into the ground and slowly pushes over a giant rock that falls in the opposite direction of it. This rock falls over and crushes hunters with ease, dealing heavy damage to hunters that are in range of the attack. This attack can only be done in Rage Mode. Disguise: Unlike most other monsters, when Fangosai is weak it can go to five different zones of the Salt Plains to sleep (Zones 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8). When it is asleep, only its back and horns will be exposed for all to see. It also breaths few sleep bubbles to indicate where it is, making it a bit more difficult at times to identify. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Ice -5 *Thunder -10 *Dragon +15 Skills: Antiseptic and Dung Bomb Expert. Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Ice 0 *Thunder -5 *Dragon +20 Skills: Antiseptic and Dung Bomb Expert. Notes *The idea for Fangosai came from an old concept art from Barroth. *Fangosai are known to fight and steal territories from Barroth. **This is due to them loving the cool muddy bogs around the Salt Plains. **This is also due to certain plants growing around the mud. *In Zone 4, a Fangosai can be seen frozen in the ceiling. **This Fangosai was killed by a Alkaline Dyuragaua, one of two predators that sometimes hunt weakened Fangosai. The other predator is the Steaming Wyvern, Migasuwa. *Fangosai's armor isn't the best, but can still be useful with the proper charms. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Nrex117